Story S
by Littlelink123
Summary: Samus is kidnapped. No one can save her now.


Story S

Samus stared at the large, black room. What was happening? One minute she's flying away from Zebes, and she's bound to a metal pole the next. What had happened? She went through her memory's. She paused for a moment. She looked at herself and found she still had her armor on, just not her helmet. She continued to search her memories. She found a memory she didn't know about. She went through her memory and found what happened. She was flying the ship when all of a sudden, someone covered her mouth with what she assumed was a chloroform soaked rag. As she finished searching her memories, a man appeared in front of her. She could only make an outline of his figure. He was tall. About her height. Most likely same age. "Who are you? Where am I? What did you do? What do you plan to do with me?" "I'm not telling you who I am. You are in a secret location. I kidnapped you. I won't tell you what I plan to do." One question answered. She decided her best bet was to shoot him. She tried to charge up her arm cannon, but it didn't work. The power for her suit must be gone. The man pulled out the power core to her suit. "Looking for this." She growled in frustration. "Why. Am. I. Here." "My motives are for me and only me." Lights blasted on, blinding her for a moment. When her eyes were done adapting, the man was gone. The room she was in appeared to be a library. The walls were lined with books, many had titles that had something to do with her. Those story's seemed to be written by him "This guy is obsessed." The man stepped back in the room. "You had three other questions. You are in my home. I will only answer that." The lights went out again. She drifted into a sleep.

When she awoke, she was in a bed. Her armor was to her left. She had her Zero suit on. She felt a strange feeling. Something was different. She walked into the bathroom. She stared into the mirror. Her face was covered in a white substance. She undressed and got in the shower. She stepped out and got into her normal clothes. The feeling was gone. She noticed a map by the door. It has directions that led to the dinning room. The map showed how big the place was. She eventually made it to the dinning room. He sat there, waiting for her. She slowly walked in and sat down. She grabbed her food and ate. The man walked up to her. "I am Garon." He looked at her pussy for a second with list on his eyes. "I have brought you here so I can fuck you." He grabbed her arm. She struggled for a moment. He grabbed her pussy. She slapped his face. He backhanded her. She started to bleed. He laughed as he slowly removed her clothes. She struggled even more. He had a firm grip on her bare naked tits and ass. He lowered her panties and grabbed her pussy. She struggled free of his grip. She made eye contact for about 1 second when a wave of joy passed over her. Her mind fought the power of the wave of emotion. The emotions finally won. Her body lurched forward. She tackled Garon to the ground. He slowly grasped her tits. She desperately clawed at his shorts. She wanted the dick. He realized what she was doing. He pulled down his pants. Samus immediately shoved it in her mouth. He pumped cum down her throat. She took his dick out of her mouth and put it in her ass. More cum. Then it went into her pussy. More cum. There was so much that it started to leak out of her and into a puddle of her pussy fluids on the floor. Garon grabbed her tits and dragged her by them to another room. He threw her on the bed. He climbed on top of her. He covered her body in cum. He then grabbed something to the right of him. He grabbed her tits and lifted her head. He put a collar around her. It had a chain. She slowly calmed down and went to sleep.

The next morning she did normal things. She went to put on her Zero suit, but it was replaced by one that had nothing covering her breasts. The top half had a V going down to her waist. She looked through the room for something else to wear. That was all there was. No bra's or panties either. Just the suit. She put it on. I quote Star Wars when I say, "It's a trap!" The suit lashes out ribbons, turning from a suit into ties. It wrapped together her hands and legs. It covered her mouth and ass as well. A hatch in the floor opened up, revealing a machine. It shot something into her pussy. It sprayed cum into her body. Her stomach inflated like a balloon. The little thing then started to expand her pussy's size, slowly making it bigger and bigger. She screamed as it got bigger. It stopped. Her pussy was big enough to fit a dick 3 inches wide and 12 inches long. The machine sprayed another liquid that wasn't cum. It sealed of her pussy. The cum sat in her, unable to leave. She was still tied by the ribbons. A man appeared in the doorway. It was Garon. She watched as he fell, dead. Ridley stepped out from behind him. She struggled with the ribbons. He laughed. "You know that cum is my cum. It has made you pregnant by now." She shrieked from under the ribbon. "You will give birth to an egg that is roughly the size of your pussy now. This will all happen tomorrow." He walked over to her and knocked her out cold. The next day, she have birth. It was extremely painful. The child looked like Ridley. She only served the purpose to serve as Ridley's sex toy. He used cryogenics to freeze her when she was not being raped by him.

The end


End file.
